Abun
Abun is one of the countries of planet Nakti. Located in the central-south region of the planet, it is officially known as the Kingdom of Abun. '''Currently it's one of the most powerful countries of central-southern Nakti, along with the Hexarcate of Zoniza, historical enemy of the Abunese. The capital of the kingdom is '''Enit, where the Abunese royalty lives. The local currency is the Sid, 'used as a main currency throughout the kingdom, and its main language is Abunese, a dialect of the Enit province, the main region of the country, although every province has its own language. The current ruler of Abun is Kaliendra Wacha of the Ahkis clan, the first female Abunese monarch and currently the youngest queen in central-south Nakti, being 23 years old. History ''Main page: History of Abun Since 200.000 years BNT, the region has been inhabited by the Kingdoms of the South. Their peaceful coexistence came under fire in the neolithic period, with the invention of new technologies such as writing and currency. As commercial relationships were formed, each expanded their enonomical power, The Kingdom of Abun was formed after the unifications of these kingdoms, by the hands of legendary figure King Yaz, in the year 1. The seven kingdoms have remained together under the same banner ever since. For 22 centuries, Abun has remained a stable, absolute monarchy. In 2222, they chose their current leader, and first governing queen, Kaliendra. Under her leadership, Abun has survived the second Abunese-Zonizan War. She has ruled to this day, in year 2228. Geography@ Description of the area. Possible neighbouring countries, borders, bodies of water. Distinct landmarks. Abun shares a border with Zoniza, Rishdel Provinces The current provinces of Abun closely follow the outlines of the previous kindoms. *Or'Mat *Enit, home to the capital Enit *Janeka *Shibban *Faywar *Faza *Sul'Asha Demographics@ Tribe Name or Names: population, languages being spoken, species Species List the sentient species here. No descriptions, they get their own separate pages. Languages The majority of abun speaks the Abunese Language. Religion Main page: The Abunese Religion Abun is a progressive, religious state. Most people adhere to the Abunese religion, but the degree to which they dedicate themselves is not mandated. A significant portion is non-practising. '''OTHER RELIGIONS? Government@ Abun is an absolute monarchy with a significant clerical presence. Social Structure (Capitalist, Communist, Etc.), King or ruling family, the nobles, military information... The relationship with neighbouring countries Military The Eyes and Ears of the Queen (E.E.Q) The Eyes and Ears of the Queen (E.E.Q) is a secretive network of spies and assassins that safe-guard the royal family's closest-guarded secrets as well as protect the Kingdom of Abun from foreign enemies. They operate out of one of the chambers under the Abunese royal palace, their activities always kept secret from everyone except relevant E.E.Q members and the royal family. The E.E.Q are lead by a former thief and assassin Amara Re Mur. While everyone living in Abun know that the E.E.Q exist, they do not know what they do or how they operate. The E.E.Q's work usually involves agents dressing and living among the population, unseen or unnoticed, watching and listening to everything and everyone around them to report to their contacts from the royal headquarters. They could be dancers, merchants, members of the temple or the occasional street beggar willing to tell what he or she has heard or seen for a bit of coin. The E.E.Q agents use a wide variety of exotic tools and weapons to help them perform their jobs more effectively. Their tools and weapons are so exotic that most people mistake them for magic. Legislature The Abunese legislature is covered in a series of sacred scrolls called 'The Law of the Ancients', written in the year 213. These laws can only be changed by unanimous agreement between the High priests and king, such as what happened with the abolition of slavery by Cheoughtia Seruk of the Atris clan. Economy@ Currency, primary trade goods; foodstuffs Culture@ Architecture, music, local folklore...cuisine, technology.... QUESTIONS TO ANSWER BEFORE PAGE CAN BE CONSIDERED FINISHED: * How does Abun treat other religions? * What is the motto? * Category:In progress Category:Abun